Beach love
by thewolf11
Summary: Jadens emotion take on love, anger, happynies, and sadness. can he comfront it all at his parents beach house. on hold


Beach love

Third fanfic,R&R, just threw together, pretty good, best story yet.

Disclaimer:

It was a calm warm summer at duel academy. Jaden was packing for is trip to his parents beach house on Hattarus island in north carilina ( yay love it there.), he was taking alexis, syrus, tyranno, chazz, mindy, jazmine and his brother Hunter. (OC character mine, don't use with out permission, just kidding). The sea was not rough but was calm. Jaden walked to the harbor where he would leave in 10 minutes. Every one was already on board. Jaden saw Hunter first.

"hey Jaden what's up bro?" hunter said.

"nothing hunter.!!!!" Jaden snapped angrily.

"sorry." Hunter said.

"sorry, but I just can't stand that I couldn't tell Alexis that… I …lo…ve her…" jaden said sadly.

"don't worry, bro love spreds its wings one at a time, just wait, imagine you, Lex, on the beach, sunset, tell her she likes you back, happy ending!! Hunter said calmly

"Hunter you have such great advice, glad you're my brother. Jaden said hugging his brother.

"Hey, bro save me the trouble, I appreciate the thanks but you spare me the hug!." Hunter said

"okay sorry. Jaden said while scratching his head

The next day Jaden was up on the boat first or though he thought. Alexis was on the front bow. She was talking to Hunter. She was cryin. Hunter was trying to comfort her but she still wept tears. Jaden walked over and signaled Hunter to leave, he got the signal load and clear.

"What's wrong Alexis?" jaden asked.

"Nothin-g W-wrong jad..en!" Alexis said

"your crying." Jaden said

"leave me.. al…" she was cut off by something. Jaden was kissing her. She was loving this. His tounge was exploring her mouth as her tounge meet his. This kiss was pastionite

Kiss not puppy love but a deep pacinate kiss of lovers.

"Alexis I love you." Jaden said

"I.. love you to" Alexis said

The next day

They had finaly made it to the beach.

Jaden awoke to see hunter looking in his face "aha" jaden screamed

"Alexis wants to see you on the back balcony." Hunter said shoving him off after he had got dressed.

"Hi Jaden." Alexis said.

"hey Lex what's up?"

"jaden I don't think we should of kissed yesterday, my brain was so caught up with something I…" Alexis said but was cut off.

"I knew it you don't like me, I was wrong, you are mean." Jaden shouted out as he fled to the beach with tears.

"Jaden, wait its not like that… I .." alexis said as he ran after him but was cut off.

"Just leave me alone you heart breaker." Jaden yelled as he ran down the coast in tears leaving trails of tears. He ran in to a cave.

She decieded to stop, she fell to her knees. Jazmine and Mindy were walking about and saw her.

"Alexis whats wrong?" Mindy asked.

"I ruined every thing with me and Jaden, he thinks I hate him and he ran into that sea cave." Alexis said crying.

"Well go get him and apolagze." Jazmine said

"alright, thanks girls." Alexis said going to the cave running. But she stoped to hear beautiful music from a guitar coming from the cave.

**This has been no walk in the park  
I feel like we have fallen apart  
Open up your eyes girl and see  
How wonderful this love could be **

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
So say goodbye 'cause  
I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye

Lala la la la lalalala

You say you didn't mean to break  
My heart but girl you did, I'm over it  
Adieu to you and all your games  
And all your crazy friends  
This is the end

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
So say goodbye  
'cause I **won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye **

Lala la la la lalalala

Well girl, I'm sorry for disappointing you  
But I'm done  
With being up and down and pushed around  
No more

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
So say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye

Hold on tight  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on  
Say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye 

**In the cave**

Jaden sighed. "why can't I find love, every time I find a girl they don't like me or just despise me."

He heard steps. "Jaden its not what you thought I meant." Alexis said

Jaden sat there coldly. His eyes turned to Yubels and his. Alexis fount him and looked shocked at his eyes. They turned back. Alexis burst in to tears by his cold face and the look he gave her.

"Jaden I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said"! she cryed to him. But Jaden picked himself up and threw a small black box on his way out and said "Here I have no use for this, its was for you and I had a question to ask you but… not any more!" Jaden said sadly walking out with his guitar.

"Jaden wait.." but it was to late. She opened it up. It was a shiny new gold ring. A note was in it to.

Alexis I love you will you marry me ?

Her face shot up with tears. "no,no,no,no,no, I ruined it, my shot at happnies is gone again, why did I even tell him that." Alexis cried out they were so loud Jaden heard it and stoped, he began to sing and play his Guitar while walking in to the isolated cave:

**They come and go  
but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through **

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end,  
the end of time  
Please Be Mine

I'm in and out  
of love with you  
Trying to find  
if it's really true [oh no no no no  
How can I  
prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dream  
will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end,  
the end of time  
Please Be Mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

Can't stop the rain from falling  
can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you Till the end,  
the end of time  
Please Be Mine

**Jaden sung as he placed his blazer over her and said "I'm sorry Lex."**

**Her reply would determan there realationship.**

**Cliffy. Love um. R&R to get next chapter. bye**


End file.
